you are my sunshine
by chibi fighter
Summary: A songfic with little snipits of there life describing how Ed truly feel's about his younger brother Alphonse. I own nothing! Also there is one swear word but Ed's in this so what do you expect.


A/n: Hi everyone Chibi here! I got bored so I decided to get one of my one-shots out of the way. This is a song fic of the song "You are my sunshine" and it's based on Ed's and Al's relationship. Before any of you get any ideas I'm not shipping them! The way they care about each other is very evident in both series and I'm going to shut up and start the story. I own nothing.

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

Ed was not having a good day. First off he had to put up with Mustang for an hour, that alone should say enough for itself, then he had to get yelled at by Wrinry for messing up his auto mail and now THIS!

The alchemist looked around the kitchen with a less than pleased expression. Since Ed had to get his auto mail fixed he had to come back to Risembool and go to Wrinrys house. Ed didn't want to mainly because he knew this was the 3rd time this month and the short tempered blonde would probably kill him. Alphonse however was suspiciously happy about going back. Ed made sure to check into that later. Al usually told him almost everything. If he was hiding something then it probably wasn't good.

Ed looked around the kitchen in shock once more to recap. It looked like a tornado has been through here. Actually no scratch that. It looked like a lava tornado with angry bulls had been through here. There was what appeared to be cake batter smeared all over the window and broken egg shells scattered around the floor. Let's not forget the pink globs of frosting dripping from the ceiling. In the middle of this chaos was everyone's favorite talking suit of armor;

"ALPHONSE!"

Al flinched when he heard Ed scream at him his full name. That could only mean one thing. Ed. Was. **Pissed.**

The blonde boy walked into the kitchen with was Al could only predict was confusion.

'How could one boy cause such a mess?!' Ed thought to himself before turning to his brother.

"Explain."

Despite being trapped inside a suit of armor Ed could practically see the guilt on Al's face.

"Well um….you see…."

"Al…" Ed said slowly. There was no way Al was getting out of this one.

"Well I knew you were having bad day so I tried making a cake. As you can see though that didn't turn out so well," Al said gesturing to the mess around them.

Ed was touched to say the least. He thought he was hiding his emotions so well. No one else noticed his bad attitude except Alphonse apparently. Must be brother's intuition or something.

Instead of scolding him like Ed intended to do he instead picked up a mop.

"Brother?" Al asked in confusion.

"What are you waiting for Al? This kitchen isn't going to clean itself."

"Right."

The two spent the rest of the day cleaning the mess the younger of the Elrics made while also joking and talking about basically anything they could think of.

'Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…'

 _ **You make me happy when skies are grey**_

8 year old Edward Elric looked outside as the rain hit the outside of the window. It had been pouring for 2 whole days's straight now and didn't look like it had intentions of lightening up.

Ed hated the rain.

Because of it he couldn't do anything. He could go outside and play, he couldn't practice alchemy since mom didn't like it when he and Al drew transmutation circles on the floor. He couldn't really do anything! Sure he could read…but the only thing he wanted to read about was alchemy and he had already read all of the alchemy books in his father's study so he just sat there. Staring out the window. Not knowing of the shadow lurking in the doorframe.

Said shadow slowly crept up the oldest Elric brother. Careful not to let his foot-falls be heard or creaking of the floor board. Before Ed knew it he felt a force push against his back so powerful in knocked off the chair and onto the floor.

"Tag! Your it!" Al yelled before running out of the room to hide somewhere in the house.

Ed was too shocked to move at first. Once he got his bearings however he got up and yelled.

"Al! Your gonna get it now!"

With that Ed sprinted out of his room eager to find his mischievous little brother. It took a while but eventually he found him under the kitchen cabinet.

"Got you now!" He yelled making a grab for Al.

Al however wasn't going to go down with out of fight. Once Ed pulled him out from under the cabinet he started tickled Ed under his armpits forcing Ed's muscles to spasm and let go of Al.

Once Ed recovered once again he knew things just got serious.

The two continued to play until their mother put them to bed.

"Hey Al," Ed said as he layed in his bed which was right next to his brother.

"Hm?" Al who was almost asleep asked.

"Thanks. You really cheered me up today."

Al smiled tired at his older brother.

"What are brothers for. Goodnight Ed." Al said as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight al."

 _ **You never know, dear, how much I love you**_

It had been a couple months since Al had crossed over through the gate to be with Ed again. The two brother were closer than ever….however some things would never change.

"Hey Al!" Ed called over to his now 14 year old brother.

"Hey Ed," Al replied brushing past him and heading straight for his room.

"Stop."

Al did as told and turned around and faced the elder Elric.

Ed looked down and noticed how lumpy his old red jacket looked.

"Alright Al. What's under the jacket?" Ed asked with a sigh despite already knowing the answer.

"I had no idea what you're talking about," Al replied trying to sound all innocent.

If anyone beside Ed had heard it they probably would have brought it. But Ed knewAl better than others.

"Take off you jacket," Ed commanded.

"Oh no thanks. I'm actually a bit cold," Al said a bead of sweat forming on his face.

"Al its 70 degrees in here," Ed said matter-of-factly.

Al with a sigh kneeled on the ground and carefully unzipped his jacket revealing a small bundle of orange fur.

Ed sighed.

"Not this again."

"Ed please!" Al begged.

Ed groaned. Honestly if he let Al keep all the strays he'd picked up over the years they'd become a mobile animal shelter.

"Al how many times do I have to tell you this? We can't take care a kitten,"

"Ed please! I promise I'll take care of it. Come on! Please please please please please!"

Ed was about to say no again but when he saw that his brother was about to cry he just couldn't say no.

"Alright. Alright. But if I end having to take of it it's going back on the streets."

"Yes! Thanks brother you're the best!" Al exclaimed hugging the brother.

Ed smiled and hugged back. He may be one of the most stubborn beings on the planet but he knew one of the very few people who could make him go with anything they say was al.

 _ **So please don't take my sunshine away…**_

The child looked around the room. What had he done?! His little brother was gone and it was all his fault!

"This wasn't supposed to- He's gone was have I done!"

Ed fell over on his side in a crying mess.

"Somebody help me! Somebody! Please mom! Mom please!"

Ed opened his eyes expecting to see his mother only to see a twisted deformed creature staring back at him.

"No-this…this is wrong," Ed managed to stutter out. Why wasn't his mom in front of him? She was supposed to be there.

"This isn't-This isn't what we wanted!"

Ed looked over to where his brother used to be.

"Al…Alphonse! Alphonse! Alphonse! This is all my fault!" He cried out.

"Alphonse no!"

Just then a suit of armor fell over. Ed crawled over to it leaving a trail of the blood pouring out of the wound that had been made when his leg was ripped off behind him.

"No damn it! You won't take him to!" Ed said as he drew a transmutation circle inside the suit using his blood.

"Give him back he's my brother," Ed cried. This had to work. He couldn't live without Alphonse. He was all he had left.

"Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything you can have it!"

"Just give him back! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hand together. There was a bright flash a light and then darkness.

Although he was barely conscious Ed could barely make out the sound of clanking metal and his brother's voice.

'It worked…'He thought before he fainted.

A/n: That took me over an hour to do and I regret nothing. Make sure you guys review and maybe I'll do another FMA story soon. Also if you guys are wondering these take place in both the brotherhood series and the original series not just the original. Anyways bye everyone and I hope you liked it!


End file.
